Various types of hair trimmers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a hair trimmer with level indicator that includes a level sensor disposed in circuit with a pair of Light Emitting Diodes, a buzzer, a speaker, and a Central Processing Unit, wherein each of said pair of Light Emitting Diodes is configured to illuminate to signal to a user that the hair trimmer with level indicator is levelly oriented and a straight cut to a hairline may therefore be effected.